Myrih supports
General Supports MC: What a wonderful day for a midnight stroll... Wait. Why do i hear sounds of pain? *Dead body of male druid is laying on the floor* MC: Now i hear footsteps! That must be the culprit! Myrih: AHH! Don't kill me! MC: I wasn't going to! Myrih: Wait... IS THAT MY BROTHER? YOU MURDERER... MC: Uh oh spaghettio... Myrih: Get out before I kill you too. MC: I dont want to. THERE MAY BE GHOSTS... Myrih: G-Gh-Ghost? AHH! PLEASE COMMANDER... HOLD ME AND TAKE ME AWAY! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS! MC: Alright, fine. I'll take you back to camp, please don't kill me. Level 2: Myrih: This bandit attack isn't stopping. IM GOING TO RUSH IN, IF I DIE, ITS OVER YOU'RE DEAD BODY COMMANDER. MC: Yo. Chill for a sec. ITS ONLY A BANDIT ATTACK! Myrih: IM GOING TO KILL THEM ALL. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. MC: oh no. Shes gonna trip in 3, 2, 1. Myrih: *Falls over* Bandit 1: Is this a source of XP? Bandit 2: This is a druid. Its why we ambushed this camp. Bandit leader: Ah yes, this is the XP source we need. We are going to tie her and force her to boost our attack so we can be the strongest guild in the world! AHAHAHA Myrih: Its no use... I am useless... MC: MYRIH!!! Level 3: Myrih: PUT ME DOWN, FREAKS! MC: MYRIH!!! Myrih: Oh. Its you. You arent that good compared to these bandits. Please kill him. MC: I NEVER DONE IT. I WAS OUT ON A STROLL AND HEARD SOME NOISES! Myrih: I need proof. Save me and I can see the truth. After a long battle, MC has won the battle and untied Myrih. Myrih: Lets see your reality. ???: I PAID YOU... AND YOU FAILED. DIE YOU GOLD DIGGER... Rosetto: No please, I CAN EXPLAIN. MY S- A scythe cuts the blade of Rosettos head, killing him instantly. Myrih: You weren't lying... *Collapses* MC: Myrih? You ok? Do you hate me still? Myrih: N-no. I'm ok now. I think im starting to develop feelings too. MC: Phew. I swear you would've tripped if i would say I love you back. Myrih: Y-you love me? I-I dont know what to say... MC: Wait what? Myrih: I L-love you, commander. Lets get married... MC: lets leave it for after the war. Marriage After the war, The Assassin and the Groom got married underneath the starlights. The two didn't have anyone come except their close friends, the Crew. Myrih: I swear, he was mean't to be here by now. The Door opens on the carpet, as the groom walks out. MC: Myrih, im here. I love you. Myrih: You don't know how much it means to me. I will be with you forever by your side, in the house, the bed, and the battlefield. MC: Thank you, Myrih. Myrih: N-no. Thank you. Priest: You may now kiss the bride. The two of them were wed and happily sat under the moonlight. ''' Myrih: Can we have children now? MC: That's another story for another time. '''Revenant ending: Myrih: ...I feel empty... MC: ...I really do too. Myrih: In a parallel world, our lives would've changed. I could've been without this cause. I would still be alive. MC: Life is unfair, everything is forgotten. Myrih: I still made a vow, lets seek ultimate power and work under the curse's cause... MC: I agree, I'm actually astonished we did what we could do. The fires burn on during the scorching sun. Myrih: The mortals will finally suffer.